


One Day in Rome| 罗马一日

by gwjkl



Series: Good Omens - Ineffable Husbands [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 好兆头
Genre: In Rome, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: CP：Aziraphale & Crowley 无差 （因为盖曼巨巨，只要是他俩我都可以吃，虽然有倾向）分级：PG13，但其实是调情梗概：6000年日常中的一日，基层公务员的摸鱼





	One Day in Rome| 罗马一日

**Author's Note:**

> *刚看完辛老师在纪录片中扮演的尼禄（但这个“纪录片”更像历史题材电视剧），想起之前看到wb说41AD时，A和C在Rome见面时，A正是要教导尼禄喜爱音乐，因为天堂相信音乐使人向善，而C要去腐化一名政治家（元老？皇帝？不记得了）  
> *译名多数使用书版  
> *欢迎指出bug！

“他才四岁，天使，他还只是个孩子，而你们已经决定让这个四岁的孩子当皇帝？”

作为超自然生物，在这短暂的零点一秒中（注意：当时人类还没有“秒”的概念），亚茨拉斐尔，作为一个在人间厮混了太久的天使，竟然首先环视一圈，观察是否有人类注意到克劳利这句话。这里大受罗马人欢迎，尤其是帝国权势和金钱的拥有者们，他们三三两两地聚在酒柜旁或花园之内，扫视时视线掠过克劳利或亚茨拉斐尔。亚茨拉斐尔试图用葡萄酒压下焦虑。他很喜欢这里，因为这里多数时候都洋溢着爱（对食物的喜爱，只有小餐馆里才有皮肉生意）。不过现在，他有点后悔选这里了。这个消息被听去了会很糟糕——它是必将发生的预言。亚茨拉斐尔不想被发现，那会很麻烦。为避免书面报告，他就得自称异教神朱庇特的使者，或者疯子。这些罗马人仍然不喜欢基督徒。也许他应该使用一点无伤大雅的神迹。

亚茨拉斐尔深深呼吸，喷泉的流水声舒缓了他的灵魂。他才意识到自己和克劳利正坐在喷泉旁边，水的乐音会掩盖他们的话语。那是个漂亮的喷泉，水池与底座使用了产自希腊的白色大理石。他低头看向水面，自己的倒影如同生在这纯白上，旁边却印着克劳利黑衣红发的倒影，金色的蛇瞳刺痛了他。亚茨拉斐尔逃避似地移开视线。他明白自己在愧疚。

“是……”亚茨拉斐尔将装有生蚝的银盘放在膝盖上，视线只能落在空生蚝壳中，“而且他会比屋大维得到权力时更为年轻。”

亚茨拉斐尔抬起头来，发现克劳利呆住了。似乎他正要说什么，却震惊到忘记，亚茨拉斐尔甚至看到了克劳利分叉的舌头。

那分叉的舌尖舔过唇角，收了回去（以上时间总共不到零点零五秒，但亚茨拉斐尔的感受像是号角在他耳旁奏响了一个世纪）：“我忘了天堂总是比地狱更疯狂。”

“什么？”亚茨拉斐尔还沉浸在这种新感知的震撼中。如果他是恶魔或者人类，那么能立刻分辨出来：这是性欲。可是天使的定义中缺少这个词。或者说，知道性欲的天使，几乎都已经堕落了。

“哦哦，是的……”他恍惚地说，还在思考，没意识到克劳利正对天堂表示大不敬。

克劳利撇了撇嘴，“那你要如何感化这个尼禄？”他弹了下舌头，“感化，啧。”

像从云层中降落于地面，亚茨拉斐尔从这种感受中挣脱出来，之后总有时间去思考那是什么。只是他现在仍然很难直视恶魔，视线沿着水池边缘游弋，让水所奏响的乐章滑入他的灵体。“当然是音乐了。”他说，尽力让乐音支配灵体，洗刷杂念，正如他们齐声为上帝合唱时那样。“音乐使人向善，我会引领尼禄感受音乐之美。等他能自音乐中感受到上帝的美德时，自然他会成为一个好皇帝，也将善待罗马的基督徒。”

“哦撒旦，天堂真的一点不懂政治，是不是？”

在天使为所设想的成功感到喜悦时，克劳利的手指擦过天使的下唇，“沾了葡萄酒渍。”克劳利说，舔了舔拇指，天使感觉自己的杂念全都回来了，那分叉的蛇舌一露一收。

“你说什么？”亚茨拉斐尔问。他真的不懂政治，即使他几乎能背诵柏拉图的作品，也曾聆听政治家在广场上所做每一次的演讲。

克劳利舔了舔嘴唇，“没什么。只是我们又要写的报告而已。你去过附近新建成的公共浴室吗？”


End file.
